1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a system for the storage of containers such as bottles. The invention more particularly concerns the retention of the bottles within a box so that the bottles do not rotate or contact each other which would result in the abrasion of the outer surface of the bottles. Such abrasions on the surface of the bottles render the bottles unusable for reuse.
This application claims priority of Mexican Patent Application No. 980170 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Discussion of the Background
Previously existing boxes for the storage of bottles, which are used to transport the bottles from one location to another, have a number of shortcomings which result in the bottle being abraded on its outer surface. Such abrasions render the bottle unusable for refilling for reuse. Ideally, the boxes that hold the bottles would be capable of retaining in a single location each of the bottles so that the bottles do not contact each other.
Known prior art devices (Apps et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,405,042 and 5,320,245, both of which are incorporated herein by reference) provide dividers which are insertable into a box so that the bottles can be handled. The prior art discloses that different dividers can be inserted into the box so as to accommodate bottles of different sizes within one type of box. However, the boxes of the prior art allow the bottles arranged by the dividers to contact each other causing abrasions on the outer surfaces.
Thus, there is a need for a system, such as a box, which stores containers, such as bottles, that prevents the bottles from contacting each other during storage and transportation.